


The Kiss Thief

by VoreDrake



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoreDrake/pseuds/VoreDrake
Summary: A Quick Kissing Lesson. Looks like someone has learned to game the system.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Kudos: 62





	The Kiss Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wonderful little idea I got from Nocturnannadderaneas on tumblr. Enjoy.

"No silly, like this."  
Hiccup brings his head in close to toothless, placing the most delicate of kisses on his lips. The Dragon sighs in contentment.  
"Okay, now you try again."  
Toothless lets a wiggle run through his body, as he leans forward toward his young viking mate. The kiss is more than awkward, with toothless sort of half biting his human's face, and half licking it. He brings his head back, disappointed, trying to move his lips into the correct shape.  
"Okay, maybe there is a biological limit here. Can you raise your top lip for me?"  
Toothless wiggles the skin up a few centimeters.  
Hiccup places a kiss on the half pucker.  
"Now the bottom one..." Toothless relaxes his top lip, lowering the bottom one the same way.  
Hiccup leans forward again, placing another kiss into his Dragon.  
Toothless relaxes his lips into a toothless smile.  
"Okay, one more time... upper lip, lower lip, and kiss!"  
Toothless pulls his lips into the best sort of pucker he can manage. Leaning forward again, Hiccup is supposed to find both gums holding his head firm.  
"I'm getting the feeling you really don't know what this is about... here."  
Hiccup runs his hands along toothless lips, booking a finger into the soft sweet flesh beneath. Pulling his fingers asking, he molds and sculpts them into shape. Hiccup smiles during the process, his heart beathing a little stronger for it. Holding his head firm, he pulls out towards his own lips. They brush for a fleeting moment, before Toothless somehow glimpse Hiccup's entire head.  
Hiccup suppresses a sigh of exasperation, ass his face rests on the muscular tongue, attempting to play with his own.  
"Too-thPPPTH, Toothle-PPLTH, STHOPTH."  
Toothless lets Hiccup's head retun to his shoulders, only to see a giant grinning front of him.  
"Aren't you happy with yourself. You're the one that wanted to learn how to kiss! I, guess Dragon kisses are okay though," he wipes some thick saliva off his face, "I... could get used to it..."  
Hiccup's face is again assailed as Toothless savours the flavor of his mate.  
"Okay, you win. Dragon kisses from you from now on. Just don't expect me to lick your entire face in one go though."  
Toothless and Hiccup laugh at themselfs, two dorks in love.  
"I need to go get this out of me, at least for dinner. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes, okay bud?"  
Toothless walks over, placing a small peck on his cheek before walking out the bay doors.  
Hiccup takes a few steps toward the wash basin before freezing in midstep. "TOOTHLESS!!!" He spun, but the Black Dragon was already long gone.


End file.
